


Hushed Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyu!!, hq!! - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new school year brings new beginnings for everyone, even for Datekou's Iron wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The title is subject to change if I can come up with a better one, but Aone needs more love so here you go and let me know what you think! More chapters to come!

“ I hear he’s been held back two years but is able to lie about his age because all the teachers are terrified of him.” The group of girls hushed and gasped as hands went up to their mouths and eyes moved across the train cabin.  
“ I heard he was late to class one morning because he was ganged up on by upperclassmen. He got out with a scratch but they were in the hospital for a couple of days."

Your hand squeaked against the metal pole as you looked about the small space. You would have rode happily on top of the cabin if it meant getting away from the group of gossipers.

“ I dare you to go and sit with him!” one hissed as others clawed at their mouths to contain their laughter.  
“No way! I want to see my seventeenth birthday!” The girl let out a soft squeak as the darers tried to push her in the direction of their target.

Swaying gently you caught their person of torment. The short pale hair was what caught you first, like fresh snow. Then his size came into perspective, a giant amongst the teens. You glanced back to the bullies, more ill-mannered words slipping out in hushed whispers.

Your hand left the metal pole, unconsciously bumping into one of the girls as you passed. They looked up to accuse only to stop and elbow her friends to watch.

Squeezing your way through you became more aware of the young man. Large broad shoulders, slumped forward as he looked down at his sizable hands. there was a good foot between him and the other occupants of the morning train, no one daring to sit beside him. “Excuse me?"

The young man looked up, eyeing you with slight surprise. Now you knew why the girls were so rude about him. Stern, strong features with no eyebrows. You could feel that his eyes were not the only ones boring holes into you at that moment. “ Is this seat taken?” His pale eyes widened as he slowly shook his head. You gave a soft smile and nod before sitting down, placing your bag in front of your legs. Wonder what the group of gossipers were saying now? “ Is this train usually so crowded?” You glanced up at him only to find him staring down at you, his massive hands gripping his knees. With no response you tried another form of conversation, “ I just moved here, so it’s very different than my small town in Aomori.” This time you could hear a low grunt from him, maybe this was good?

“ I’ll be a second year at Datekou. Where do you go?” You glanced up once again to see a large hand move to his opened jacket, showing the same insignia on your cardigan. “Ah! It’s so great to meet someone before the semester began! I was so nervous about being new to the school.” The silent teen nodded once, almost if to agree. You kept you glance longer this time, “ I’m Koizumi ______, Year 2 Class B.” Out of habit you stuck your hand out with a grin. You could see hesitation flood the man’s face before his hand swallowed yours in a quick shake, “ A-Aone…Takanobu, Class A.” After the introduction the rest of the ride was quiet, you would point out something outside that was new to you in which Aone would nod or grunt in reply. It was awkward, and to be honest you felt like you were making him uncomfortable. Maybe he had seen you standing near the group of bullies. Would he think you were with them and following along with a cruel prank. You opened your mouth several times to say what was on your mind but your lack of courage didn’t allow it to escape.

As the speaker announced your stop you pulled your bag to your knees. “ Ah, Aone-kun, would it be okay if I could walk with you? I’m still not familiar with the streets.” One merely replied with a nod as he stood. It was now obvious how vastly different his height was to everyone else. He even had to tilt his head to dodge the safety rings dangling from the racks above. He was already three long strides a head of before you even realized. Quickly gathering up your things you squirmed out of the crowd and followed after the white beacon of hair.


End file.
